Mmm, Tastes Like a Lemon
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha are late, so Miroku, Shippo and Sango, being the wonderful friends they are- go look for them. Well. They find the pair- But what exactly are they DOING back there in the bushes? IK, MS


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! ::insert insane laughter here::  
  
Author's Note: ^_^; Yep, yet another little one-shot by me.  
  
::nods, happy smile on her face::  
  
Warning: I usual write fanfics on the computer downstairs, but I'm writing this one on my laptop in my room so no one can watch me turn red and burst into embarrassed giggles. ^_~  
  
That alone says a lot, ne? XD  
  
Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Where could they be?" Sango questioned, a worried look on her face as she, the monk, and the kitsune walked through the woods, towards the dry well. "Inu-Yasha was supposed to bring Kagome back an hour ago. . ."  
  
"I'm sure they're just having some quality time together," Miroku smiled in reassurance. "But you know. . ." he continued slowly. "We could have some quality time, too. . ."  
  
"Don't even THINK it," the exterminator snarled, whapping the man's hand away from her rear before he'd even brushed her.  
  
"I think I smell them a little ways from here," Shippo commented, oblivious to the pairs antics as he pointed towards one of the thicker parts of the forest.  
  
"Really?" the magenta eyed female blinked. "Odd place for them to go, but let's check it out."  
  
"*I* can think of what they might be doing back there," the monk snickered, earning a boomerang over the head.  
  
"He'll never learn. . ." the kitsune sighed, hopping upon Sango's shoulder as they all walked off in the indicated direction.  
  
*  
  
"Do you still smell them?" Miroku- who was nursing a large lump on the noggin- asked a few minutes of fruitless search later, looking around at the clearing they'd just entered.  
  
"Yeah, they should be-" Shippo began, but cut himself off as a rustling sound echoed from their far right.  
  
Someone was hiding behind the large, human-sized bushes and brambles and inside the thick forest.  
  
Or two someones. . .  
  
"I think it's them," Shippo blinked.  
  
"They don't seem to have noticed us," Sango commented as familiar voices began tumbling from the greenery.  
  
"We're down wind," the kitsune explained quietly, rather curious as to what the hidden pair was talking about.  
  
Miroku's face slowly grew into a large, perverted grin. "Gee, I wonder why they're hidden in the brush in the middle of the woo-"  
  
But he was silenced by the exterminator and the young demon clasping their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good place?" Kagome's voice questioned, unsure. "We've tried here before. The fields in the north are better for-"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Inu-Yasha interrupted. "Besides, we always go to the fields! It's getting boring there."  
  
"Well. . ." the girl sighed. "All right."  
  
Miroku's eyes began glittering mischievously as Sango's orbs widened.  
  
"I told you!" the monk hissed gleefully, pushing the others' hands away from his mouth. "I told you that they-!"  
  
"What's going on-?" Shippo questioned.  
  
"Er- Shippo-chan, I don't think you're old enough to-" the exterminator began, her cheeks pink, but she was cut off by her love interest.  
  
"Shh!" the perverted one hissed. "I can't hear what they're saying!"  
  
"- - -Supposed to look like that?" Kag finished, the first half of her statement unheard. "I don't think it should be *that big*."  
  
"We go though this every time! Of course I'm sure it's supposed to look like that!"  
  
"Well. . . okay. . . If you're sure. . . put it in."  
  
Sango's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates; her face slowly flushing a magenta color similar to the hue of her eyes as Miroku clamped his hands to his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"No!" Kagome suddenly cried. "No, no, no! This won't do- take it out."  
  
"Why?!" Inu-Yasha's voice pouted.  
  
"I've seen better, that's why."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"All over! Even in my era!"  
  
Shippo, who was blinking in confusion, looked from the monk to the exterminator, trying to find what was so entertainingly wrong.  
  
"Now, Kagome-sama," Miroku reprimanded softly, still chuckling. "That wasn't very nice. . ."  
  
Sango just stood there, gaping like a fish.  
  
"Do you really do this *that* often?" the hanyou snorted. "So frequently that you're beginning to compare?"  
  
"Well, yeah! I told you- I do this all the time, at home!"  
  
"Keh! Where in the seven hells do you go? Your village is covered in concrete!"  
  
"Yeah, but you can still do it all over. Heck, sometimes my friends and I all get together and-"  
  
"Whatever. I really don't care. Besides, I still say it's fine- can't we just continue?"  
  
The exterminator flopped softly to the ground, muttering something about washing her ears after this while Miroku listened intently, still shaking with mirth.  
  
"No!" One could even hear Kagome's frown in her voice. "Not 'til I'm sure I want to. Humph. I need to make sure it's okay first. I *still* say it's a weird shape- and way to big for a-"  
  
"Well, how do you propose we check it, hm?" Inu-Yasha drawled; sounding utterly bored.  
  
"I'll taste it, of course."  
  
Sango looked as if her face was about to spontaneously combust.  
  
Shippo looked as clueless as ever.  
  
Miroku had to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting into loud laughter as he shook on the forest floor.  
  
"Stupid wench, you'll get your clothes all sticky!"  
  
"No, I won't! I'll just be careful!"  
  
"All right, fine!"  
  
A moment of silence enveloped, but it was quickly shattered by a loud puckering sound.  
  
"It's sour!" Kagome announced.  
  
"Well, of course it is!"  
  
"I just didn't know HOW sour it- Oh, shoot, Inu-Yasha! You squirted it into my eye!"  
  
"Well, I'm *sorry*, this thing is hard to hold!"  
  
"You could always let ME hold it!"  
  
"My, my," Miroku gasped out between snickers, rolling on the floor with laughter. "I didn't know Kagome-sama to be so- so frisky!"  
  
"I can't BELIEVE this," Sango whispered, her cheeks as red as a cherry as she continued to hide her face.  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because! It's mine! Get your own!"  
  
"Can I at least *touch* it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're impossible!" the futuristic girl huffed.  
  
"You're a bitch!"  
  
"Well! If I'm such a bitch, then I don't think I wanna do this anymore!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The two stopped arguing, allowing the forest to be blanketed in silence as Miroku tried to quell his giggles.  
  
"What's going on?!" Shippo whined to Sango, who had returned to muttering incoherently to herself.  
  
"I don't think I you want to kn-"  
  
"Um. . .Kagome?" the hanyou's suddenly mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Kag's voice replied, sounding mad.  
  
"We can go over to the fields, if you want. Maybe it *is* better over there."  
  
". . . Are you saying your sorry?"  
  
"Keh! No, I'm just saying I want to continue!"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbled in response.  
  
Back in the clearing, the kitsune was losing his temper.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
The exterminator wasn't saying, and the monk was having too much fun to notice him. . .  
  
"Hmph. Well," Shippo pouted, "If you guys won't tell me, I'll go check it out myself!"  
  
"No- Shippo-!" Sango began, but shut herself up as the kitsune bolted into the woods.  
  
"Hey! Shippo-chan!" Kagome happily cried a few moments later, proclaiming that- indeed- the kitsune had barged in to- - - whatever they were up to.  
  
"Hiya, Kagome-chan! Oh! So *this* is what you guys are doing!"  
  
"Yeah," the girl replied cheerfully. "You wanna join in?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Inu-Yasha! The more the merrier!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Miroku, who was now looking more surprised then amused, glanced at Sango and blinked.  
  
However, the exterminator didn't see this- she was too wrapped up in banging her fist to her head, grumbling about bad, Miroku-worthy thoughts.  
  
"Well, let's not waste any time!" Kagome giggled as the three emerged from the woods- walking into the clearing-  
  
Right in front of Sango and Miroku.  
  
The two small groups blinked as their eyes fell upon one another.  
  
"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kag finally beamed, adjusting the basket full of fruit in her arms. "How long have you two been here?"  
  
"Er- just long enough to know where you're going," Sango replied quickly, her face still a bright shade of maroon as she clasped her hand over Miroku's mouth to keep him from replying.  
  
"Oh! Well then, do you want to come, too?" the ebony haired girl asked, cocking her head as Inu-Yasha brushed some dirt off his pants, muttering about stupid burs.  
  
The exterminator exchanged a wide-eyed look with the monk.  
  
"Nowedon'tthanks!" Sango screamed, grabbing Miroku by the arm and racing out of the clearing with him, an almost comical cloud of dust at their heals.  
  
Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo all blinked.  
  
"Weird," the kitsune murmured, taking a lemon from Kagome's basket and slicing it in two with his small claws, handing half to the girl and keeping half for himself.  
  
"You said it," Kagome nodded, taking the fruit and eating a bit of it- puckering as she did so.  
  
Then she laughed and smiled at Inu-Yasha. "Mmm, tastes like a lemon."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why," the hanyou rolled his eyes. "Now come on. If we wanna make it to the fields by night fall to gather more fruit, we'll have to hurry."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, down the path Sango and Miroku had used to escape.  
  
"I wonder where they rushed off to."  
  
"Dunno," Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they went fruit-picking, too!" Shippo suggested.  
  
Inu-Yasha snickered, playing with a large, lumpy lemon-looking fruit in his hands. A little bit of it was missing, as if it had been sliced off. "With Miroku around? I doubt they'll be picking fruit. More like planting fruit if you know what I mean."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome gasped, glaring at the hanyou as he snickered. "That was entirely inappropriate!"  
  
"I don't get it!" the kitsune complained.  
  
"Just for that," Kag smirked, holding out her hand as the little boy on her shoulder continued to contemplate the meaning of Inu-Yasha's previous statement, "I get to hold it for a while!"  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha frowned, clutching the fruit-thing. "Mine!"  
  
"Can't you share?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I just want to hold it for a while!"  
  
"You wouldn't carry it in your basket, earlier!"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Uh- 'Cause I say so!"  
  
Shippo sighed as they continued quarreling.  
  
'I wish they'd just admit they like each other.'  
  
He glanced dryly up at the pair, who was now having a small cat-fight for the lemon.  
  
'But I doubt they ever will.'  
  
Sighing, the kitsune leapt off Kagome's shoulder and ran a little way ahead.  
  
*  
  
As soon as Shippo left earshot, the couple ceased their battle, grinning at one another.  
  
"You know," Inu-Yasha whispered, winking at the girl next to him as he slid his hand into her's. "The fields are also good for things other then picking fruit. . ."  
  
Blushing, Kagome giggled and kissed him teasingly.  
  
"Mmm," he smirked, gently nuzzling her neck. "Tastes like a lemon."  
  
~*~  
  
^_~  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*Note: Just a note to say that I am aware that lemons don't really grow in Japan. At least. . . I'm pretty sure they don't. . . ^_^;  
  
Oh well, whatever, just thought I'd tell ya. ^_~ 


End file.
